Em 2020
by Vickyheylinfan
Summary: Começa então a guerra onde todos pagarão pelos seus pecados: Terceira Guerra Mundial.  Rússia/fem. Brasil e algumas partes EUA/Amazônia.


Olá, Hetalia não me pertence, dae, mas se o Himaruya-san deixasse todos os direitos autorais para mim no testamento, eu não reclamaria, nem que ele demorasse uns aninhos para morrer :3

Essa fic é Caipirinha de vodka, ou seja, um dos pairings dela é Rússia/Brasil.

"Ah, é um casal nada a ver! Você só colocou os dois juntos pq deve ser fã do Rússia, nhenhenhe". Pois é, jovem. Acertou, e aí? Vai me processar? Vai mandar raspar minha sobrancelha? Hum?

Fujoshis de plantão, essa fic não contem yaoi. Triste, eu sei, mas é que eu queria fazer uma fic Rússia/Brasil, mas não consigo ver o Rússia com outro homem que não o China / Por isso o Brasil vai ser uma mulher. Na verdade, eu nem gosto de imaginá-lo com uma mulher, mas eu fiz essa fic pq... Pq eu quis! Seja feita a minha vontade –hum!

Se você não viu Hetalia, ainda pode ler essa fic, basta saber geografia e essas pequenas informações:

Vera: O nome humano que eu dei à Brasil. (Pq antes o Brasil era a Terra de Vera Cruz, sacaram?)

Flora: Nome humano que eu dei para a Amazônia.

Luís: Nome que eu dei pra o Portugal.

Maya: Nome que eu dei pra Índia.

Ivan: Nome do Rússia.

Alfred: Nome do EUA.

Yao: Nome do China

Ah! E as falas em itálico são ditas pela personagem em português. O resto da fic também está em português pq eu não sei falar qualquer outra língua. _

Peço perdão pelo comentário absurdamente longo, espero que gostem da fic!

- Em 2020 –

Primeiros passos

Estados Unidos ainda era uma potência, sem dúvidas, mas há muito tempo China crescia com toda a velocidade. Seu lugar de "nação centro do universo" foi tomado pelo asiático inevitavelmente. Por mais que Alfred tivesse tentado boicotá-lo de todas as formas, ninguém poderia parar aquele homem com mais de 4000 anos, ninguém mais apagaria o brilho de suas estrelas amarelas, cintilando no vermelho.

E o pior não era isso, seguindo o exemplo de Yao, seus companheiros do BRICS se destacaram também. O Rússia, agora não era apenas uma potência militar e África do Sul e Índia passaram de emergentes à desenvolvidos. E tinha aquela garota... Ela estava crescendo em ritmo acelerado, logo depois do China e da Índia, mas estava visivelmente ameaçada.

- Não é justo o que sua irmã está fazendo com você... – EUA falou com a voz mais persuasiva que conseguia. Não adiantava, a Amazônia não falava inglês e nem ele falava português ou espanhol.

_ - Eu não conheço sua língua, Senhor Estados Unidos..._ – Ela disse, chamando-o como a irmã fazia. O norte americano se aproximou dela e a índia recuou, mas ele, usando o máximo de charme, tocou a cicatriz na bochecha da moça, deslizando os dedos para o queixo.

- Ela não te dá o devido valor. Nenhum dos seus irmãos dá. Seja minha, Amazônia. Eu serei capaz de cuidar de você, afinal, eu sou o herói.

_- Eu já disse que não entendo! _– Seus olhos negros encararam os azuis, em conflito. Eles ficaram se decifrando até que EUA lhe roubasse um beijo. Ela não resistiu. Aprofundou-o, passando os braços envolta dele e beijando-o de modo selvagem.

O russo, que observava a cena há um bom tempo, deixou o local. Foi atrás de Brasil. Achava que ela deveria saber.

A coitadinha ficaria arrasada ao saber que a irmã mais nova a havia traído, afinal, Amazônia poderia até não saber inglês, mas devia saber que os Estados Unidos era um inimigo e que a última coisa que deveria fazer era se entregar a ele.

Não demorou muito até encontrá-la.

- Olá, Brasil. – Ele disse e a de cabelos castanhos escuro virou-se.

- Olá, Rússia! – A moça, tão sofrida, por tanto tempo reprimida, sorria de modo ensolarado, como ninguém conseguia fazer. – Viu minha irmã? Sabia que não devia tê-la trazido. Ela se perde fácil... Só me trás preocupação.

- Sei onde sua irmã está. Venha comigo. – Ao contrário do sorriso da brasileirinha, o russo tinha o sorriso mais cínico e congelado dentre todos os países.

Ela o seguiu. Vera não tinha parado com a mania nada profissional de andar rebolando, mas quando se dava conta, tentava parar.

- Não sei se vai gostar do que vai ver... – Ele, ainda sorrindo friamente, ressaltou. – Ela ficou sozinha na sala de reuniões com o América.

Brasil correu até a sala de reuniões. O ex-soviético não mudou o passo, afinal, estava tudo dando certo! Logo a contraria no chão, chorando e então faria a proposta. "Torne-se uma comigo, Brasil. Seja parte de mim, e o América nunca irá te dominar, nem irá tirar sua irmã de você."

Andou calmamente até lá e viu a latino-americana espreitando o casal, que já estava em um momento bem mais íntimo.

Ao sair de casa, Brasil teve todo cuidado de vestir a irmã com um blazer preto, uma camisa branca e uma saia social, mas a verdade é que tudo aquilo incomodava Flora, mas América já havia cuidado disso. Todas as peças foram jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo chão e ela cavalgava em cima de loiro como uma verdadeira amazona.

- Por favor, durante a guerra, dê passagem para o meu exército...

Os dois espectadores sabiam que ele dizia no sentido bélico, mas isso não fazia a frase ficar menos obscena.

Rússia imaginou o quando o coração de Vera se contorcia, o quanto ela sangrava de dor... Isso o entusiasmava. Esperava que ela virasse, fazendo uma cara chorosa e infeliz, como a que fazia na 2ª guerra mundial.

Ela até que tinha se saído bem, para uma garotinha usando um rifle velho, mas quando chegava a hora de todos se sentarem para comer, ninguém nem lembrava que ela existia. Ela tentava se portar, comendo com um garfo e uma faca, mas, desajeitada, ela acabava abaixando a cabeça e comendo com as mãos, deixando os cabelos castanhos cobrirem o rosto sujo. França olhava para ela com uma cara indignada, fazendo com que ela sentisse ainda mais vergonha e se encolhesse mais em seu cantinho.

Tudo o que ela queria era impressionar os EUA, entretanto ele só a deu um pouco de reconhecimento anos depois. O seu chefe disse para o chefe dela algo como "Esse é o cara!"... Atualmente ninguém nem se lembrava mais daquilo.

Ela passou os últimos anos condenando seu antigo amor, mas pelo modo como ela olhava fixamente para o casal dentro da sala, poderia até ser que um pouco daquele desejo pelo norte-americano estivesse fazendo com que ela se mordesse de inveja da irmã... Que infantil, é lógico que a Amazônia só estava sendo usada. Alfred não amava ninguém além dele mesmo.

Chegara o momento. Rússia tocou o ombro da menor, que finalmente se virou, mostrando um rosto, não deprimido e conformado, mas de ódio e rebeldia.

- Não encoste em mim! Encontre outra pessoa para seus divertimentos sádicos, Rússia!

Ela se levantou, furiosa. O orgulho não deixou que saíssem lágrimas dos seus olhos esverdeados enquanto ela deixava o local.

Rússia a procurava. Ela estava frustrado seus planos. Imperdoável! Quando a guerra acabasse, ele a exploraria. Exploraria até a última gota de água e petróleo. Estava irado, mas isso não tirou o sorriso do seu rosto, só o deixou mais assustador.

Quando ela havia tido aquela mudança tão drástica? Ela costumava comprar coisas do Inglaterra sem nem ao menos precisar, obedecer cegamente a Portugal... Sua presença era quase tão desprezível quanto a do Canadá... Tudo bem, antes ela era uma garotinha irritante e suja, que falava errado e se detestava, do fundo do próprio coração. Agora era uma mulher bonita, alta e elegante. Rebolava de forma sedutora e adorável, pronunciava as palavras movendo a boca de um jeito provocante e seus olhos eram calorosos. Os cachos da ponta dos cabelos haviam se definido e criado brilho. Os seios, as coxas e os glúteos se preencheram e se firmaram. Foi uma completa metamorfose. Sua presença era impossível de se notar agora. França, que antes a repudiava, passou a assediá-la. Itália do Norte também não parava de dar em cima dela.

Claro, isso era péssimo. Ela começou a crescer, a causar inveja. Depois que descobriram aquela grande quantia de petróleo no seu território e que a ocupação do Iraque foi cancelada, o próximo alvo dos Estados Unidos estava claro. Ela não era idiota, também notou isso. Tentou se cercar como pode. Relações pacíficas com o Irã, ter contato com seus companheiros do BRICS e do Mercosul. Pena que as intenções de Rússia não fossem muito melhores que as de seu inimigo da guerra fria e que há alguns meses ela se desentendeu com o Irã. De fato, o último era um bem rapaz difícil. Seus parceiros do Mercosul também não eram páreo para o gigante EUA.

"Ela não tem outra opção além de mim e China. Ela tem que nos escolher. Principalmente agora que a irmã dela cedeu." Isso aliviou Ivan de um pouco da sua raiva.

O loiro de olhos ametistas a encontrou sozinha numa sala escura.

- Vera...

- E-então você veio, Ivan. – Ela tremia de frio. – Desculpe pelo que eu disse agora a pouco... Estava nervosa.

- Da. – Ele se sentou ao seu lado e ofereceu uma ponta de seu cachecol, que ela agarrou sofregamente e enrolou no pescoço. – Sei como se sente... Ser abandonado por seus irmãos.

Ela se encolheu e pôs a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

- Logo agora que eu estava crescendo... Ela me deixou...

- Hoje é seu aniversário, certo? Sete de setembro. Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido logo agora...

- Não sinta. Ninguém comemora meu aniversário no meu país. É só um feriado comum.

- Seu povo não comemora a vitória da própria luta?

- Meu povo não lutou para se desligar do Portugal. Minha independência foi um movimento completamente elitista. Foi o chefe do Luís que a declarou.

- Sua própria metrópole declarou a independência... Estranho.

- A Família Real era bem estranha mesmo. O chefe do Luís na época era D. Pedro, conhecido por ter o sangue quente da mãe...

- Sangue quente é um eufemismo para promiscuidade?

- Isso mesmo. – Ela disse constrangida. Nem sabia por que ficava com vergonha por aquela mulher que a detestara tanto. – Mais atualmente, começaram a dizer por aí que ela estava só sendo caluniada...

- Você a conheceu?

- Sim, mas... Eu era muito nova, Portugal ficava o tempo todo tapando meus ouvidos quando o assunto era muito pesado.

O mais alto riu sinistramente.

- Isso me faz lembrar da Catarina. Os franceses espalharam boatos nada positivos sobre ela. – Ele começou a emanar aquela aura assustadora e seus olhos chegaram a se estreitar com seu sorriso maligno.

- É, eu conheço a história. – Ela o interrompeu, louca para mudar de assunto. – Bom, para nossa independência ser reconhecida, tivemos que pagar uma fortuna para Portugal... Meu povo nunca foi muito de lutar.

- Mas e a Segunda Guerra Mundial?

- Ah, bobagem. Se for por isso, também teve a guerra do Paraguai. Somos ótimos em defender o interesse dos outros, mas nosso próprio interesse... Há! Somos ridículos...

- Sério?... – Ivan se aproximou um pouco mais dela, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e brincando com ela. – E se fosse meu interesse defender você e seu povo, da? Você lutaria ao meu lado?

- Muito engraçado, Rússia.

- Não estou mentindo. Desde a Guerra Fria eu estou louco para derrubar aquele imperialista maldito...

- Do que diabos você está falando, Ivan? – Ela falou começando a parecer impaciente.

- Terceira guerra mundial. Não finja que não sabe... – Ele sorriu mais largamente, notando a expressão assustada da menor. – Desde a década passada você se prepara, arranja aliados como pode, tenta proteger suas fronteiras... Não se faça de burra, você sabe que agora que os soldados do Alfred têm uma entrada para seu país, ele vai tentar te dominar e talvez você não tenha como resistir. Torne-se uma comigo, Vera, e isso não vai acontecer.

Ela abaixou o olhar por um momento, depois apontou os orbes verdes para o loiro, sorrindo sagazmente.

- Nada escapa de você, não é?

- Da. – Ele ri do modo mais fingido que conseguiu. – Mas ainda me pergunto, se você é realmente digna de continuar com a sua irmã...

O maior esperava um olhar arisco vindo da outra, mas ela serenamente respondeu:

- Pelo visto, acho que você deixa algumas coisas escaparem, sim.

- Vamos, nada é de graça e você não vai querer lutar sozinha, vai?

- Não, definitivamente. – Ela riu. – Tatuagens de hennas são bem convincentes, não? Mesmo com os Estados Unidos se esfregando na minha irmã daquela maneira, elas não se desgastaram.

- Mas a Amazônia não tem tatuagens, tem?

- O que você acha que são aquelas cicatrizes? – Então era isso... Flora não havia abandonado Vera... Mas Alfred não precisava saber disso. – Pensei que não fosse possível, mas meu povo começou a respeitar mais minha maninha há uns anos.

O silêncio durou um tempo... Porém Brasil continuava sorrindo e olhando o euroasiático. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais encostou a bochecha no braço do russo.

- Como você consegue conviver com o frio? Eu não entendo...

- Adaptação, mas eu bem que gostaria de viver em um lugar quente.

- Então... Antes de todo o estrago da guerra acabar com o meu país, gostaria de visitá-lo? Em algumas partes, nunca há inverno.

- Seria ótimo.

- Tente não levar sua irmãzinha com você, não quero que ela estrague tudo...

- O que a Belarus tem a ver com...?

Ela agarrou o outro pelo colarinho e o beijou.

- Não gosto dos acessos de ciúmes dela. – Ela deu um adorável sorriso e olhou no fundo dos olhos lilases do outro.

- Isso foi só para selar nossa aliança?

Ela não respondeu, avançou sobre ele, dessa vez sendo correspondida.

No meio das investidas da sua boca contra os lábios carnudos e quentes da jovem, o russo ouviu a porta se arrastando.

- Mana, anda logo... Oh, acho que estou interrompendo, certo?

O loiro se afastou em um sobressalto e tentou desconversá-la.

- Achei que você não soubesse nenhuma língua além do português e do espanhol.

- É claro que sei. Só prefiro não me pronunciar de vez em quando... E mais, existe linguagem melhor que a do corpo? – Amazônia riu.

- Você não precisava ter ir tão longe, maninha... – A mais velha comentou, rindo também. – Mas por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que você estava se aproveitando?

- Ah, é. O loirinho não é de se jogar fora. Ei, vamos logo. O Irã está esperando para se reunir conosco.

- Mana! Sabe que o Irã não quer mais conversa conosco! – Falou como se a repreendesse, mas continuava sorrindo. Até deu uma piscadela para a mais nova.

- Verdade! Eu havia me esquecido. – Disse, devolvendo a piscadela e olhando o russo. – Bom, vou deixar os dois a sós.

- Não precisa. Mais tarde você vai nos visitar, certo?

- Da. Entre em contato.

- Entrarei. Caso queira, chame o Yao e a Maya, também seria bom conversar com eles. – Os dois já estavam de pé, então ela teve que se esticar para alcançar os lábios do outro e lhes dar um beijo de despedida. – _Adeus,_ Ivan.

- до свидания, Vera.

Daí começa a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

Pois é, gente, essas são minhas expectativas (bem positivistas e irreais) para o futuro do país, só queria que houvessem mais pessoas com um pouquinho mais de amor pela pátria, mas tudo bem...

Pequeno dicionário:

до свидания – Adeus, em russo.

Da – Sim, em russo.

Pequenas explicações históricas:

Catarina, a Grande, foi vítima de muita fofoca. O boato sobre a imperatriz russa era que ela era bastante promiscua, tendo um amor meio "intenso" pelo seu cavalo. Quando eu ouvi essa história, não pude deixar de me lembrar da Carlota Joaquina, que também tinha fama de gostar demais de fazer amor (não necessariamente com o marido). Aí eu li uma matéria na revista Mundo Estranho que dizia que isso era pura calúnia. Eu, honestamente, não acredito nisso, por isso deixei a Vera ignorante sobre o assunto.

Bom, se você não tem visto/lido muito jornal, a China já está com o crescimento em disparada, não há nenhuma dúvida de que o Yao-kun vá superar mesmo o Alfred. GO, GO, YAO, Brasil está logo atrás de você, querido. xD E aquela história de "Você é o cara", pra quem não sabe, foi o Barack Obama que disse para o ex-presidente Lula.

Sobre a independência do Brasil: tivemos que pedir emprestado do Inglaterra, para poder pagar Portugal para que ele a reconhecesse, um dinheiro que não é brincadeira. Foi uma independência bem diferente da do resto da América Latina. :/

Reviews, sim?** Ou a Catarina-chan vai vir te visitar quando você estive dormindo. :D**


End file.
